


Sky Attraction - the Tsu-hime Variant

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Sky Attraction - The Tsu-hime Strand [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Enthralled Dino, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Pre-Varia Arc, Sky Attraction, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: She was not what Dino had expected when Reborn had summoned him to Japan to meet the remaining Vongola Heir.





	1. Permission from Reborn

"Did you think I was blind, Dino-baka?" Reborn asked as he jumped down onto Dino’s shoulder, landing as he always had, with perfect pose.

"I had hoped I wasn't being obvious, Reborn." He knew better than to lie to his former tutor; the Arcobaleno had an unerring ability to read his mind. And to try and get a lie past him when the hitman was sat on his shoulder was a particularly bad idea. He knew. He’d made that mistake when he’d still be in training.

"Good. That means you can deal with that side of Tsu-hime’s education, Dino-baka. Can't have the Vongola Decima being seduced off her throne, can we?" A shiver ran up Dino's spine at the thought Reborn's suggestion had provoked, of the implicit permission to see the little Vongola Sky spread beneath him, his to wreck with pleasure. She’d be innocent, and all his. He could bury himself in those Flames and take and take and take until he could burn this need out of himself. Not that he'd be a selfish lover, he promised himself. He'd teach her that she was beautiful, desired, show her the power she could hold over men.

His former tutor just smirked as he felt Dino's response to his deliberately provocative question. Both the physical shiver, with it’s accompanying sudden acceleration in his heart rate, but also the effect on his Flames, the way they flared abruptly to life. Reborn suspected that if he was to shoot the young Don with a Dying Will bullet right now, it’d result in his current student being positively _ravished_.

He considered it for a long moment; he knew his former student, and even if he was irredeemably clumsy when not surrounded by his men, he was also _very_ well trained. She’d be well pleasured, and well taught, but something in him rebelled at part of it. Instead, he hopped down, and, turning to face the Cavallone Don, suddenly came very much the hitman he so often proclaimed himself, killing intent et al. Dino could feel his Flames rising further in response to the implicit threat, and he teetered right on the edge of Dying Will Mode, until he reined himself back in. Reborn had trained him and knew how he fought inside out, and it was unlikely he’d improved enough on his own to take on the Arcobaleno.

"Break her heart, Dino Cavallone, and I will break _you_." The tension ratcheted up an almost imperceptible notch. "And as much as your Familiga would be ecstatic if you managed to sire an heir on her, you will wait until she's wearing the ring as Decima, or I will break both your legs and tell her guardians where to find you.” That last threat made him wince, even as a traitorous part of his mind perked up at the idea of the young Vongola round with his child. “Am I understood?”

It was almost all he could do to nod. He’d expected a beating, not _permission_ \- even caveated as it had been.


	2. Midnight Feast

Mama was more than willing to feed him and give him a bed for the night, and not for the first time since he arrived, Dino was left wondering what Iemitsu had actually told his wife about his work. He'd expected to be greeted by the woman's bodyguards - by at least a CEDEF agent, but there was no-one and it worried him. Security by obscurity had a number of notorious flaws and the idea of the little Sky dead beneath an assassin's blade - he shuddered.

If it hadn't been for how very, very good Mama’s cooking had been, he'd have wondered why he’d followed Reborn’s instruction to stay. Between all of the children Sawada Nana had taken in, every room in the house was full, and he’d been offered a bed roll on the floor of the main room downstairs.

But there was a perk to where he slept - or was suppose to be sleeping, anyway in that he had a direct line of sight to the stairs to the upper floor of the Sawada residence. He also - despite the passage of six months - was a Reborn-induced light sleeper, so woke the moment one of the bedroom doors creaked open and light foot steps moved towards the stairs. Too light for either of the grown women in the household, too heavy for the three toddler-sized residents, he watched for the only one it could be.

She wore a lightweight nightdress, in a shade of orange that reminded him of Sky Flames, and was quite obviously still mostly asleep. The effect of both Reborn's training and puberty were far more apparent when she was dressed in more feminine clothing than the oversized male clothing she'd been training in when they first met. She'd still - judging by her mother - have a little more growing to do, but it wasn't more than another inch or two in any given direction. His palms itched with the desire to touch her.

She stumbled towards the fridge and rummaged in it, and he had to suppress a snort of amusement. He remembered being that kind of hungry. It was a result of how hard Reborn pushed anyone he was training, and his staff had known about it, known to feed him high protein, high calorie foodstuffs and leave snacks accessible. He doubted that Nana was doing the same for her princess; she seemed to be oblivious to the extent and nature of Reborn's tutoring. He wondered if she'd even noticed how quickly her fridge was being emptied.

He felt a little ridiculous just watching her, but he also suspected that if he showed any sign of being awake that she'd be startled, and, if she was anything like him at this stage of training, she'd end up jumping straight to Dying Will Mode. Which wouldn’t help with the calorie deficit she was likely running. Or the quiet campaign he had permission to run, as she’d probably be mortified, and humiliation wasn’t a turn on for him; he’d experienced too much of it to want to inflict it on another in the pursuit of pleasure.


	3. Sleepover, Pt 2

She spun on her heels, and stared in the direction of where his bedroll was laid out in the main room, and he winced when her eyes flared orange briefly. He cursed internally at the realisation that she had the active version of the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition. Considering his options, he flared his own Flame in response to hers and sat up, blinking and yawning as if he’d only just awoken. He allowed the blanket to slip down his chest as he sat up, bearing his chest to her and to the cool night air.

“Principessa?” he let sleepy arousal - genuine, in both cases - slip into his voice and tease around the quietly spoken endearment. Even in the moonlight he could see the faint blush highlighting her cheekbones.

“Hiiieee?!” Her exclamation was muffled by the fact that she’d slapped one of her hands over her mouth. “Dino-nii,” the hand had fallen back away from her mouth again, “did I wake you?” He shook his head in bemusement as he realised that her eyes were tracing the lines of his tattoos. He stretched, drawing her eyes further down to the silhouette of a stallion that danced at the core of the flames painted on his skin. 

“I don’t mind, principessa. I don’t mind at all.” He allowed his lips to curve into something like a smile, though it would have made a more experienced woman shiver at it’s promise. “I remember how hungry I was when Reborn had me under his thumb for training.” His tone shifted to something a little more playful. “My suggestion would be more protein.” 

She studied at him for a moment, “If Dino-nii thinks so,” she turned back to fridge and he almost face palmed. She really was innocent. Especially the way she bent at the waist to rummage in the fridge again, exposing her perfect heart-shaped back side to him. His smile turned rueful as his body reacted to provocation. He rose from his bedroll, but became tangled in the sheets and fell back with a dull thud. Tsu-hime span back round from the fridge, a milkshake in her hand.

He fumbled with his sheets, annoyed at himself for his clumsiness. “Dino-nii really is clumsy, isn’t he.” In his moments of distraction she’d put her drink down and crossed the room to crouch beside him, and her voice was soft and amused. The slight brunette tugged at the sheets, and between the two of them they quickly had him untangled. He had to resist the temptation to pull her down to him, to steal a kiss or perhaps a little more, but before he could, she’d stood back up, picked up the milkshake and retreated back up the stairs to her bedroom.

“Dream sweetly, principessa.” He whispered just loudly enough for her to hear, and was rewarded by a pause in her footsteps. His lips curve back into a smile, and he burrows back under his blankets to contemplate his next step.


	4. Blessed Coffee

He was exceedingly grateful for the fact that Mama made very, very good coffee. (Not that he expected anything less than from a household hosting his former tutor; the Arcobaleno had driven his own kitchen staff up the wall until they met his personal standards. Two of his chefs had threatened to quit until he’d arranged for them to work at one of the smaller Cavallone houses.) He’d struggled to settle to sleep in the first place, tormented as he was by the mental images that Reborn had given him permission to think about. What sleep he’d been able to get had been thoroughly disrupted by Tsu-hime's little midnight snack, after which it had taken him several hours to get back to sleep, thanks to the pretty little night dress she’d been wearing.

Without it, he'd be visibly exhausted this morning. With it, the exhaustion at least didn't show very much. It also saved him from snapping at the children; I-Pin and Lambo for all that they were both at least partially trained assassins were also exceedingly childish. Fuuta - Fuuta was a puzzle. How he'd even ended up in the Sawada household, when the last report he'd received suggested that the boy was still in Italy was an unknown; it left him even more concerned by Iemitsu’s attempt to use security by obscurity. Reborn was good, he knew that, but he could only protect the person(s) he was with. Bianchi and Hayato were both named assassins which implied things about their competence, but it still only left three people to cover at least twice that number. Fuuta at least seemed to be happy here, and was cheerfully helping Mama in the kitchen, whilst practising his Japanese on her.

Compared to the others, Tsu-hime was very quiet. She didn’t object when Lambo stole tidbits from her plate, and was only picking at her food. Dino put down his coffee cup, and allowed a gentle, intent laden smile to curve his lips. An answering blush bloomed across the cheekbones of the younger Sky in reply, and he picked up the coffee cup again and drained the last few mouthfuls. That blush was promising; it suggested interest and waxing curiousity.

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Romario, who had what he had to assume were two of Tsuna's guardians in tow. One, he recognised as the young Smoking Bomb; the other had the look of someone he felt he should recognise, like he was the son of an assassin he’d been warned about. He poured himself another cup of Mama's excellent coffee and listened not to the words that the two boys used, but instead watched the body language of their bickering. He could dismiss them both as competition for the little Sky. Their interest - sexually at least - was in each other, though he wasn't entirely sure whether they were aware of it themselves.

Both were possessive of her, but it was the possessiveness of siblings, not of lovers, potential or otherwise. He'd need to reassure them of his intentions at some point, but they couldn't be worse than Reborn. Could they?


	5. The Paperwork Curse

He allowed Romario to peel him out of the Sawada household without too much of a battle; detailing a couple of his men to observe the household, and a few more of his more fluent men to have a “discussion” with the local Yazuka. He had a possessive, protective streak a mile wide and especially given the implicit permission Reborn had granted him.

His consigliere was very perceptive; rather than collecting him in any of the cars that would allow him to take the wheel himself, it was one of the armored town cars, complete with a driver. And a pile of paperwork on the back seat that reminded him of what he'd dropped in order to answer Reborn's summons. He groaned. At least it would keep him from obsessing for a few hours.

It was one of the things he hadn't expected prior to taking up the position of Cavallone Decimo. The sheer quantity of paperwork he had to do, especially in respect of some of his newer, more ethical ventures was enough to make him wish for the so called good old days when all he'd have had to deal with were people literally gunning for his position.

Paperwork had been the subject of another of those very drunk conversations he'd had with Squalo in the eight years since the Cradle Incident; neither of them had expected the sheer quantity of it that went with their jobs. Though some of it was their own faults; Dino for wanting not just to resurrect his Family, but to return it to its preeminent position, and Squalo for giving up on trying to get his fellow Varia Officers to do their own share of the paperwork. (Mammon charged through the nose; Bel tended to use the blood of which ever mook delivered the paperwork as ink to complete it and Luss was blind as a fucking bat. Levi? He wasn't even going to go there.)

It would be so very easy to let it all slide in favor of more ... pleasurable pursuits, but the younger Sky needed to stay in school, at least for now. Not for the sake of her education, because Reborn was perfectly capable of covering everything that Tsu-hime would need to learn, but rather because Namimori Middle was the territory her probable Cloud had claimed, where the two of them were Courting. And she would need a full set of Guardians with what was to come. Slogging through his paperwork would occupy the time she was at school and give him a chance to plan his next steps in this game.


	6. A Little Light Combat

It’s not that he loves combat for it’s own sake, though Reborn did manage to beat the ability to enjoy it into him, but he does love the fact that making the circuit of the local gangs is able to soothe some of the instincts that Tsu-hime has roused. There is, occasionally, something to be said for being one of the larger fish in the Underworld’s pond; he only has to beat two of the groups bloody before the rest are willing to agree to his terms. 

He chooses to leave a pair of his men with each group to go through the rules he’s set for those allied to his Familiga. One of the advantages of being a Sky was that whilst his intuition wasn’t as strong as that found in the main Vongola line, it was more than enough to make picking the people least likely to fuck up this sort of task easier. It was one of the skills that had allowed him to rebuild his family so quickly.

There was still one gang that his men hadn’t been able to pin down the headquarters of, something which suggested they might give him an actual fight, but something the last-but-one group had said left him snarling at himself. At least until he’d then realised that his intuition had all but purred when he’d made the decision to leave the Sawada house and allow the princess to go to school today. (Not that he’d been given much choice; if he’d tried to stop her going, he suspected either Reborn would have intervened or the Cloud she was Courting would have come for her.)

It would be just like a Cloud to have his own “peace-keeping” group. Sighing, he picked out the two of his men left that would be least likely to annoy an Active Cloud into killing them and left them to observe the school. He needed to find something in the shopping district. That was the price to leaning on his intuition; sometimes it made its own demands and right now it was.

He found what he was looking for in the fourth shop he tried, and had to laugh at what he’d been prompted to select. The box in his hand was familiar, and when he looked round the shop he’d drifted into, he realised it was an international grocery store. He chose to believe that it was a hopeful portent that what he could reasonably assume were her favourite chocolates were made within his territory in Italy.

With his intuition satisfied he could make a reasonable use of his afternoon and find Nana a hostess gift or two; he’d seen a couple of well thumbed Italian cookbooks on her shelves, which made his life easier. It meant he could collect up several other local-to-the-Cavallone estate items and be fairly sure they’d be appreciated. He could deliver them after he was done with his blasted paperwork.


	7. Hostess Gift

He kisses her without thinking.

Its a gentle, chivalrous gesture, that accompanies his pressing of a box of her favourite chocolates into her hands naturally. So naturally that she _almost_ doesn’t register that she’s been kissed. And kissed in front of her mother and Reborn.

It has registered though; he can tell by the blush that blooms across her cheekbones as he steps back, grateful to have managed the manoeuvre without embarrassing himself.

Nana is all smiles, and as he hands her the hostess gifts he’d found for her, his intuition is all but purring with pleasure.

Tsu-hime's eyes flare orange when he turns back to her, as if she's trying to see what his intentions are, and he wills his Flames to show her, to tease her senses, to coax her own out to play and harmonise with his.

He accepts the invitation to stay for dinner, and tries to be helpful.

Except that's the point when his clumsiness rears its ugly head again. He falls, and tries to catch himself, and with how both of their Flames are running close to the surface she tries to help. They end up in a tangled heap on the floor, Tsu-hime sprawled on top of Dino, to the amusement of both Reborn and Nana. He's pleased when she doesn't push up off him immediately.


	8. Dining with Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unblocked! Finally! I've been struggling with this one for more than a fortnight.

Dinner is a noisy, boisterous affair; it really is a shame that Iemitsu keeps Nana here in Japan. The Vongola have been without a female matriarch since Ottava died, Nono's wife having predeceased her, and she suspected that Nana would enjoy cooking for the inner portion of the Familiga and presiding over them at the table. 

Nana and Tsu-hime dance around each other in the kitchen with effortless grace, and it puzzles him for a moment. Everything he's witnessed, everything Reborn had said to him, had suggested that Tsu-hime, while not as clumsy as he was, was still bad enough to be called "Dame" by her classmates. Except he could also see the way the two women didn't need words; this was their private activity. Something Tsu-hime had worked hard at, trying to bridge the gap between them and the dmage being sealed had done.

And she was as good a cook as her mother. Tellingly, the promise of his principessa's cooking had been enough to tempt even her potential Cloud to the table, though he was a quiet, brooding presence - who eyed Dino thoughtfuly. He resigned himself to spar with the teen when he next returned to Namimori. And to bringing some token of his sincerity; that Cloud was a lot closer to accepting Tsu-hime as his Sky than he should be, given how short a period she'd been unsealed for.


	9. Home to Italy

He’s sorely tempted to ask Nana if he can stay over, again; he wants to see what Tsu-hime looks out of her uniform, but he'd be far too tempted to steal another kiss, and he wanted to coax, teach, tempt her, rather than use anything like force.. He'd already pushed her hard, given her innocence, with the stolen kiss and his clumsiness; it had only been a couple of days and he was - or should - be playing a longer term game. A much longer term one than he really wants to, but if he’s to win her as his wife, persuade her that he’ll not be a threat to her reign as Decima, he’ll have to demonstrate his intent rather than just use his - admittedly - sweet words to talk her into his bed.

For all the possible expectations that Reborn might have for his tutoring of the Principessa, the insinuation that he might let another man marry her, be the father of her children, he was already reluctant to let the little Sky slip through his fingers.. He shakes his head and to dispel that possessive line of thought, and directs Romario to take him to the airport; whilst he would rather stay in Japan, he'd only planned for a short visit this time.

Reborn had only admitted to wanting to introduce the two of them, and he was teetering on the edge of war with two of the other Dons in his region; one was trying to muscle in on his operations and the other was claiming his men were engaged in human trafficking; they weren't, but he had helped several prostitutes flee the man's brothels and was about to get him banned from Mafia Island. He needed to manage the issues before they got any more complex, and he _needed_ to give his little prize time to contemplate the ideas planted in her head by their kiss - and planted in her mother’s head; he’d seen Nana’s grin after he’d kissed Tsu-hime thoughtlessly, and suspected she was going to make an _excellent_ ally. But the thought of what she was going to make an ally _for_ , heated his blood.

He slouched back in the car's rear seat, and swore sub vocally; he was aroused; the little Sky was definitely under his skin. He only hoped he was getting under hers, too. Romario raised an eyebrow at him in the rear view mirror and shook his own head, an amused smile on his lips; he groaned and felt his cheeks heat. Mother Mary, please let him be having as much effect on Tsu-hime, otherwise courting her was going to be _painful_.

(His parka hides the evidence of his arousal as he slides out of the car and leaves Romario to secure the car for take off, and despite the number of emails almost certainly waiting for him on his laptop, he retreats to the small bedroom he has at the back of the aircraft; it's more than ten hours back to Italy and he can spare a few of those to take the edge off of the arousal Tsu-hime's Flames have been fanning.)


	10. Self-Pleasure

He's patient enough to wait for his private plane to have taken off before he leans back in the chair in his small onboard office, and unzips his fly. He’s aroused, his cock flushed and hard, engorged with blood and it’s been like this for _hours_ , only hidden by his parka and he strokes it, thoughtfully. He could cum, just like this, but he pulls open the bottom drawer of the desk and pulls out lube and condoms; what Romario thought he got up to in here that he _needed_ that drawer so stocked, he wasn’t sure, but he was grateful.

He fumbles putting the condom on, would rather not, but he also has to actually _do_ some work once he’s taken the edge off; a little lube on his whip hand allows him to stroke it _smoothly_ over the latex. One hand at the bottom of it stops it rolling back off, and he finds his rhythm, leans his head back against the headrest and shuts his eyes, conjuring a mental image of Tsu-hime as she’d been the previous night, perched on the edge of his desk.

She’d be wearing that same little nightdress, the colour of their Flames, a blush on her cheeks and he’d have to coax her into touching his cock; her small hands would be tentative - but the mental image shifts, twists on him. She’s a little older, a little taller, a little bustier, her belly rounded and her Flames purring over the new life under their protection. There’s two Rings on her fingers and he cums, filling the tip of the condom covering his cock almost to splitting point. The violence of his orgasm, the nature of the fantasy that had brought him off leaves him panting and shuddering. Damn, he hoped she was as far gone on him as he was on her, otherwise this was going to be humiliating.

Tidying up is easy enough, thanks to his forethought; he cleans himself off and rolls the used condom up in the wet-wipe and tucks himself back into his jeans. He leans his head back again, still breathing heavily; had Reborn known this was the likely outcome when he’d summoned him? He’d need to get the Cavallone Donna’s Ring cleaned and resized sooner rather than later, and _fuck_ ; his cock was already expressing an interest again at the thought of putting _his_ Ring on her finger.


End file.
